Straight-Jacket Blues
Straight-Jacket Blues is the second issue of Child's Play, and the first half a two-parter called "Crazy Daze". Plot Karen Barclay has been placed in the Carlson State Hospital after the events from ''Child's Play''. She is contacted by a parapsychologist named Dr. Curry, who specializes in psychic violence and believes her story about Chucky the killer doll. Crying, Karen explains how Chucky killed her best friend Maggie, and tried to kill her, Andy, and two detectives. She tells him how the police did not believe her story and the two detectives refused to back her up, resulting in Andy being taken away while she was sent to the state hospital. Wiping away her tears, Dr. Curry tells her that he believes the two detectives will be more helpful because he believes Chucky has returned. He reveals that there has been a string of murders over the last week, starting at the Play Pals factory when a technician was critically injured rebuilding the Chucky doll. The man in charge of the project was found murdered and Chucky was nowhere to be found. Karen's son Andy had been placed with a foster family, but both parents were murdered the next evening, as was Andy's school teacher. Andy's foster sister Kyle was last seen at the children's crisis center carrying a Good Guy doll, and Andy's social worker was killed with a switchblade that had Kyle's fingerprints. Her car was then found at the Play Pals factory, where a technician was killed after someone tampered with his equipment. Later that night, a disturbed man named Russ Timpone was arrested by the police and claimed a killer doll possessed by the spirit of Charles Lee Ray had killed his friends. Dr. Curry believes what Russ told him is true, and that Chucky may be out to "tie up a few loose ends". He tells Karen that Andy contacted the police yesterday to tell Mike Norris that Chucky is back, and for Karen to know that he loves her and to be careful. Dr. Curry asks her if she will help him track Chucky down, and she agrees. She asks how will they be able to find him, to which the doctor remarks that he will be trying to find them. Later that night, Chucky approaches a drunken homeless man while posing as a simple Good Guy doll. The man picks him up, allowing Chucky to slit his throat with the knife he had hidden behind his back. After the man collapses dead on the ground, Chucky takes his hat and trenchcoat as well as the money from his wallet. Wearing his new disguise, he boards the bus heading to the Carson State Hospital. Meanwhile, Dr. Curry approaches Mike Norris to warn him that he and Karen are in danger. However, Mike pushes him away claiming that he does not know what he is talking about, and if he did know, the police would take his badge. As he has 15 years on the force, he is not willing to throw it away because of a killer doll that supposedly came back to life. Curry begins to walk away, but not without mentioning that Karen and Andy's blood will be on his badge. This is enough for Mike to run after the doctor, who explains that Chucky most likely knows where Karen is, and with Mike's help they can get Karen out of the hospital tonight. Chucky gets to the hospital, sneaking in quietly to not be detected. He overhears the man in charge of Karen, Dr. Ross, speaking to Mike over the phone. After a brief conversation mentioning Dr. Curry, Dr. Ross slams the phone down and angrily tells his secretary to have Karen brought to his office before walking away. Chucky silently follows the doctor, and quickly hides when he sees Karen approaching with the two orderlies, Robert and Chet. Before entering his office, she looks over her shoulder to see Chucky around the corner. She begins screaming hysterically that Chucky is here to kill her, causing Dr. Ross to have her restrained with a straight-jacket. He tells Robert to prepare a 50 mg. dose of Thorazine for Karen, so he walks over to the medication storage room unaware that Chucky is there waiting for him. He whacks Robert in the head with a metal bedpan, knocking him to the ground. After taping his mouth shut, Chucky stabs him in the eye with a syringe and kills him. While Dr. Ross argues with Karen in his office, the other orderly Chet is called to the front and leaves the room not noticing Chucky running by. Dr. Ross hears a knock on his door, but opens it to find nobody there, not seeing Chucky staring down from below. He punches the doctor in the crotch, causing him to stumble and vomit while Chucky enters the room. He throws his knife through Dr. Ross' forehead, killing him before he can call the police. Turning his attention to Karen, he grabs the desk paper needle and puts the needle end to her neck as he demands to know where she is meeting Mike. After she tells him they are meeting at the police station, he knocks her unconscious with the wooden end of the paper needle, and unties her straight-jacket before heading back out on the bus. While Chucky heads to the police station, Dr. Curry goes to the hospital. He and the orderly Chet enter the doctor's office to find Karen covered in blood holding the knife that killed Dr. Ross. At the same time, Mike speaks on the phone with his partner Jack asking him to come down to the station as something doesn't feel right. He does not notice Chucky entering his office and stealing his gun until he has it pointed directly at him. Chucky shoots just as Jack comes up to the station. Trivia * In this comic Jack Santos is revealed to be gay, but this is not confirmed to be canon in the film universe. Category:Comics